The present invention relates to image decoding using buffer compression for motion vector competition.
Existing video coding standards, such as H.264/AVC, generally provide relatively high coding efficiency at the expense of increased computational complexity. As the computational complexity increases, the encoding and/or decoding speeds tend to decrease. Also, the desire for increasingly accurate motion estimation tends to require increasingly larger memory requirements. The increasing memory requirements tend to result in increasingly more expensive and computationally complex circuitry, especially in the case of embedded systems.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.